


Facial Treatment

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Experimentation, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мэтт загорелся новой идеей...





	Facial Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной текст "по следам" - нарвалась однажды на подобное в интернете, ну и...

Дом сквозь сон почувствовал, как на него что-то капает, но несколько мгновений игнорировал ощущения, пока очередная капля не упала на щеку — он резко раскрыл веки, порываясь встать, и едва не столкнулся с нависающим над ним Мэттом лбами.  
– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся Мэтт, и Дом снова лег на подушку, окидывая взглядом мокрые волосы, розовые щеки и раскрасневшиеся губы Мэтта. Довольно-таки странное зрелище с утра пораньше, учитывая, что у них был выходной — в такие дни Мэтт просыпался в десятом часу, предпочитая завтракать прямо в постели, а об утреннем душе не было и речи. Душ у Мэтта в выходные, когда ему никуда не было нужно, был обеденным — и только.  
Мэтт наклонился и влажно поцеловал губы Дома, и тот вдохнул аромат ментола от зубной пасты. Он уже даже зубы почистил. Дом невольно бросил взгляд за окно, ожидая увидеть парящих в небе свиней.  
– Хорошо спалось?  
– ...Хорошо? – запоздало и неуверенным тоном ответил Дом. Как-то у Мэтта подозрительно блестели глаза — от подобного его вида можно было ожидать чего угодно. В данный момент времени, едва проснувшись, Дом предпочел бы вообще ничего.  
– Прекрасно, – шире улыбнулся Мэтт и отполз назад, вместе с этим стаскивая с Дома одеяло.  
– А ты почему, собственно?.. – закончить вопрос Дом не смог от удивления: Мэтт стянул с него боксерки — насколько ему удалось без помощи Дома. – Мэтт?  
– Да? – тот поднял взгляд от члена Дома, выглядя в этот момент настолько невинным, насколько невинным выглядит ребенок, только что смотревший на рожок с мороженым.  
– Ты рано встал, – не найдя, что еще сказать, произнес Дом, и Мэтт беспечно пожал плечами:  
– Захотелось сделать тебе приятно. Почему, кстати, ты до сих пор не встал? – он снова перевел взгляд на член Дома и облизнулся.  
– Потому что мне не тринадцать? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дом и посмотрел на кремовый потолок их спальни.  
Мэтт только фыркнул и удобней устроился над ним — и это тоже было странно. Странно, что Мэтт не стал вспоминать юность, переполненную смущающими моментами. Вместо этого он, без какой бы то ни было прелюдии, принялся ласкать член Дома ртом, и это быстро стерло все более менее осознанные мысли.  
Утренний минет Дом получал редко — из-за все той же лени Мэтта, и потому Дом полностью погрузился в момент, совершенно не контролируя процесс, отпустив себя и просто наслаждаясь — и, возможно, все это повлияло на оргазм. Он был необычайно ярким — настолько, что Дом не сразу смог открыть глаза, а когда ему это удалось, он пару секунд тупо наблюдал за Мэттом, наносящим крем на лицо.  
Мэтт?.. Крем?..  
Единственным кремом, которым пользовался Мэтт, был крем после бритья — но он точно еще не брился, и Дом, ощущая зачатки то ли любопытства, то ли тревоги, оглядел прикроватную тумбочку, но не увидел на ней ничего похожего на тюбик для крема. Как, собственно, и на кровати рядом с Мэттом.  
– Ты что, блядь, делаешь? – вытаращившись на него, ужаснулся Дом, когда до него дошло, что именно Мэтт наносил на свое лицо.  
Мэтт, испуганно замерев на секунду и не отрывая пальцев от щек, едва заметно пожал плечами:  
– Ну... ты знаешь, как много в сперме полезных веществ?  
– И поэтому ты размазываешь ее по своему лицу?! – Дом сел в постели.  
– Полезно для кожи...  
– Ты совсем рехнулся?!  
– Перестань так кричать...  
– Мэтт, блядь, иди умойся! – в очередной раз прервав его, воскликнул Дом.  
– Не стану я умываться — по крайней мере, в ближайшие двадцать минут, – размазав сперму по носу, возразил Мэтт.  
– Какого хрена?!  
– Я что-то не пойму, – нахмурился Мэтт и демонстративно облизнул палец, – ты не раз случайно кончал мне на лицо — тебе что, жалко, что ли, что я использую ее во благо?  
– В какое, на хер, благо?!  
– Я же говорил — полезные вещества. От морщин помогает, полезно для тонуса кожи — Дом, не будь средневековым неучем. Сперма — это сила! Или ты думал, что то, что способно дать жизнь живому существу, годится только для того, чтобы ее сплевывать?  
– Умойся, – едва контролируя тон, произнес Дом. – Прошу тебя, пойди и умойся.  
– Обязательно, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Минут через двадцать...  
– Твою мать, Мэтт, – проворчал Дом, пододвигаясь к нему с намерением отвести его в ванную за руку, но тот, будто догадавшись, что собирался сделать Дом, вскочил с кровати и выбежал из спальни. Дом проследил за ним взглядом и тяжело вздохнул: – Блядь...

Дом сидел за столом и без аппетита смотрел на свой завтрак. Решив, что есть он не хочет, он пододвинул к себе чашку с кофе и взял молочник со сливками, но едва струя сливок полилась в чашку, Дом понял, что сегодня обойдется и без кофе.  
В кухню вошел воодушевленный Мэтт, и Дом молча следил за ним взглядом, пока тот насыпал в тарелку мюсли и заливал их обезжиренным молоком. Мэтт, будто не замечая взгляда, что-то довольно мурлыча себе под нос, сел напротив и принялся с удовольствием есть.  
А ведь где-то там, между родинками на скуле Мэтта могли все еще ползать полудохлые сперматозоиды Дома...  
– Это какой-то пиздец, Мэтт.  
Мэтт поднял взгляд и с искренним изумлением посмотрел на Дома.  
– Ты о чем?  
– О твоих процедурах красоты в стиле Ким Кардашьян.  
Мэтт цокнул языком и закатил глаза:  
– Опять? Нет, вот, ты только потрогай, – Мэтт взял его за запястье и потянул на себя, но Дом вырвал руку:  
– Я не стану, – возразил он. – Не стану потакать твоим бредням.  
Мэтт надул губы и посмотрел в свою чашку.  
– Ничем хорошим это не закончится, – продолжил Дом. – Как и твоя идея воздержания. Ты снова вычитал этот рецепт на просторах интернета, верно? Мы ведь договаривались, что прежде чем ты будешь верить во что-то, что там пишут — ты отыщешь как минимум пять источников, которым можно верить, – вкрадчиво произнес Дом, подавляя тяжелый вздох. Он каждый раз как будто с ребенком разговаривал — с почти сорокалетним ребенком. – Предоставь мне пять научных исследований, которые бы подтвердили, что размазывать сперму по лицу — полезно, и тогда мы поговорим. Да хоть одно! – развел руками Дом.  
– Зачем, если результат налицо? – возразил Мэтт, и Дом все же вздохнул, вновь представляя, как бы выглядело лицо Мэтта под микроскопом. – Нет, Дом, ну ты потрогай! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Мэтт и все-таки заставил Дома прикоснуться к своей щеке. – Чувствуешь? И это только после одного применения!  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – покачал головой Дом. – Все, как обычно.  
– Ты специально так говоришь, – недовольно пробурчал Мэтт, возвращаясь на место и продолжая завтрак.  
– Мэтт, это отвратительно. Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько это отвратительно?  
– То есть, глотать сперму — это нормально? – Мэтт посмотрел в его глаза, приподняв брови, и Дом едва не простонал от бессилия. – Делать мне римминг? Трахать без презерватива? Все это тебя почему-то не смущает, а то, что я на двадцать минут наношу твою сперму на лицо — это прямо-таки отвратительно?  
– Радость моя, – устало вздохнул Дом, поняв, что апеллировать к здравому смыслу бесполезно и уже можно переходить к шантажу, – я лишу тебя доступа к члену, если ты продолжишь эти глупости.  
– И кто же тогда тебе отсасывать будет, мне интересно? – улыбнулся Мэтт и соблазнительно облизнул ложку — соблазнительно в его понимании, для Дома действие выглядело умилительным — так всегда было, когда Мэтт слишком старался.  
– Подожду, пока ты захочешь секса, – улыбнулся Дом. – И, как мы уже давным-давно выяснили, это случится скоро и ничего, кроме секса, волновать в этот момент тебя не будет.  
– Ну Дом! – жалостливо протянул Мэтт, откладывая ложку и уставившись на Дома с видом знаменитого рыжего кота. – Я же не прошу тебя ее использовать или смотреть на меня в этот момент, просто!..  
– Просто в следующий раз подрочи в стаканчик, – прерывая его, премило улыбнулся Дом и встал из-за стола. – У тебя есть собственная маленькая фабрика по производству спермы — воспользуйся ею.  
Мэтт молчал все то время, что Дом убирал со стола свой завтрак, и его лицо в этот момент было комичным — он явно серьезно размышлял на эту тему, и Дом испугался, что тот в самом деле решит кончать себе на лицо. Дом даже представил, как Мэтт во время мастурбации склоняется к члену как можно ближе, решив проверить, кончит ли он в этот раз так, что сперма долетит до лица или нет.  
– О господи, – выдохнул Дом, замерев и уставившись в пространство, поняв, что натворил.  
– Это извращение, – произнес Мэтт, и Дом проморгался и посмотрел ему в глаза, осмысливая его слова и уже чувствуя подступающее облегчение.  
– Если извращение — размазывать свою сперму по лицу, то разве не извращение желать размазать мою? – удивился Дом.  
– Нет, – тут же отозвался Мэтт. – Это совсем не одно и то же. Кончать себе на лицо — это как аутофелляция — отвратительно и мерзко, а твоя сперма на моем лице — вполне естественный вариант завершения нашего секса. Ну сколько раз ты кончал мне на лицо за нашу жизнь?  
– Может, ты мне еще предложишь членом по щекам тебя отшлепать в следующий раз? Чтобы сперма впиталась получше?  
– Я не против, если ты хочешь, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – Ты хочешь?  
– Господи, Мэтт! – воскликнул Дом. – Да что с тобой?  
– Ты сам спросил, – развел руками Мэтт.  
– Нет, я не хочу этого, – с расстановкой произнес Дом, решив на всякий случай прояснить этот момент, чтобы в следующий раз Мэтт не принялся делать это сам. – Разговор окончен.  
Говорить это, конечно же, было бессмысленно — Мэтт и не думал завершать разговор, хотя ему даже говорить не было необходимости — за такой огромный срок вместе ему достаточно было посмотреть на Дома, и тот понимал, о чем Мэтт думал. Они могли вести такие молчаливые диалоги очень долго, пока кто-нибудь не сдавался. Но Дом наотрез отказался потакать Мэтту, и принимал минет, только как прелюдию к сексу — во время которого Мэтт внезапно стал настаивать на презервативе, о котором в последний раз вспоминал лет десять назад, когда решил, что у него откуда-то взялось ЗППП. Поначалу Дом воспринял это, как новую фобию, уже даже порадовавшись, что его оставила идея фикс, и какое-то время он ничего не подозревал, пока несколько раз не заметил, как Мэтт скрывался в ванной с использованным презервативом и пропадал там на полчаса, объясняя свое отсутствие тем, что принимал душ. В очередной такой раз Дом буквально увидел миллионы копошащихся головастиков на лице Мэтта, ищущих кого-нибудь для оплодотворения, и настоял на совместном душе, тщательно омыв лицо Мэтта теплой водой. Но если возможность смыть все это была вполне реальной, то энтузиазм Мэтта смыть не могло вообще ничто.  
– Доброе утро! – лучезарно улыбнулся Мэтт, едва Дом раскрыл глаза очередным утром — Мэтт с некоторых пор постоянно просыпался первым, вероятно, надеясь, что в сонном состоянии Дом куда сговорчивей, но тот — тоже с некоторых пор — был настороже все время, даже ночью, что стало сказываться и на его внешнем виде, и на настроении.  
– Уйди, – оттолкнул его от себя Дом и сел, пододвигаясь к краю кровати.  
– Тебе разонравился утренний минет? – удивился Мэтт, удобней устроившись поверх скомканного одеяла.  
– Мне разонравились его последствия, размазанные по твоему лицу, – проворчал Дом и ушел в ванную, но Мэтт поспешил за ним, молча наблюдая за его утренними процедурами, и это совсем не радовало Дома — скорее даже наоборот. Из-за того, что он перестал высыпаться и не мог просто наслаждаться их сексом, Дом все больше зверел, и если бы Мэтт не был так озабочен своим новым увлечением, он бы наверняка понял это и вряд ли бы мельтешил перед глазами больше необходимого.  
– А знаешь, почему у тебя зубы такие здоровые и белые? – подал голос Мэтт, и Дом посмотрел на него через отражение в зеркале, сплюнув лишнюю зубную пасту.  
– Потому что я гораздо чаще тебя наведываюсь к стоматологу, – невпечатленно ответил он.  
– Ну... это, конечно, тоже, – замялся Мэтт, – но еще благодаря моей сперме — в ней содержится кальций...  
– Да блядь!.. – прервал его Дом, закатив глаза, и снова сплюнул. – Пошел на хер из ванной, пока эта щетка не оказалась в каком-нибудь очень интересном месте в твоем теле, – угрожающим тоном произнес он, крепче сжимая щетку в руке, и Мэтт тут же ретировался из ванной, а Дом, постаравшись успокоиться, продолжил чистить зубы, без особого успеха пытаясь игнорировать мысли о действии спермы Мэтта на свои зубы. – Да твою же мать, – в очередной раз сплюнув пасту, проворчал Дом и набрал в стакан воды, ополоснуть рот...  
– Я приготовил нам завтрак, – едва Дом вошел в кухню, сообщил Мэтт и заискивающе улыбнулся.  
Дом подозрительно посмотрел на стол и выгнул бровь.  
– Надеюсь, ты не кончил на один из сандвичей, чтобы потом сказать мне, что твоя сперма даст мне энергию на целый день?  
– Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, – будто даже обиженно ответил Мэтт и взял один из сандвичей, положив его на свою тарелку.  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Дом и сел за стол, пододвигая ближе к себе тарелку с салатом.  
– Ты стал раздражительным, – тихо заметил Мэтт.  
– И почему это, интересно? – фыркнул Дом, перемешивая салат и внимательно оглядывая его на наличие заправки в виде спермы.  
– Это просто салат, – обиженно пробормотал Мэтт.  
– Вижу уже, – бросил Дом и принялся молча есть, игнорируя недовольное сопение напротив.  
До конца дня Мэтт старался не появляться у него на пути, и это определенно было к лучшему — еще одной лекции о пользе спермы Дом бы не вынес и все-таки что-нибудь бы сделал с нарывающимся на неприятности Мэттом. Он привык потакать его безумным идеям, мог спокойно наблюдать за ними со стороны, ожидая, когда же интерес к той или иной затее иссякнет, но в этот раз Мэтт непосредственно втянул Дома в свою безумную Мэттландию и лишил его нормальной сексуальной жизни. И если еще пять лет назад он мог активно противостоять похожей затее, всячески соблазняя Мэтта и испытывая его либидо, то теперь он даже не представлял, с какой стороны подойти к вопросу, чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть тему.  
– Дом, – Мэтт скользнул ближе к Дому в постели, но тот тут же остановил его, положив ладонь на грудь.  
– Спи, Мэтт.  
– Я больше не буду, – убирая от себя руку Дома и все же двигаясь ближе к нему, пробормотал Мэтт. – Обещаю.  
– Ну, конечно, – фыркнул Дом, даже на долю секунды не поверив чрезмерно искреннему тону.  
– Честно. Дом, – протянул Мэтт и ткнулся носом под его подбородок, – я не вру. Выбирая между тобой и... вообще чем угодно, я выберу тебя — неужели ты сомневаешься в этом? – Мэтт легко поцеловал его в подбородок и потерся о него переносицей. – Ну, Дом... – он провел ладонью по груди Дома, и тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь незамысловатой лаской.  
Господи, он уже и забыл, когда мог просто расслабиться рядом с Мэттом.  
– Честно, – повторил Мэтт, скользнув ладонью ниже по торсу Дома.  
– Не приближайся к моему члену, – остановил его руку Дом.  
– Ты теперь вообще никогда больше не позволишь сделать тебе минет?  
– До тех пор, пока ты не выбьешь из головы мысль об использовании спермы вместо крема.  
– Я же сказал...  
– Я тебе не верю, – прервал его Дом.  
– Не веришь, что я предпочту тебя? – удивился Мэтт, даже приподнявшись на локте и заглянув в глаза Дома.  
– Не верю, что ты не найдешь какое-нибудь бредовое оправдание, вроде того, что сперма вырабатывается моим телом, а, значит, это тоже часть меня, и, выходит, обещание ты свое не нарушишь. Или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Так что давай, – Дом махнул рукой и повернулся к нему спиной, – двигай на свою половину и укладывайся спать.  
Мэтт пару мгновений продолжал смотреть на Дома, но потом недовольно фыркнул и отодвинулся на свою половину кровати:  
– Вот захочешь секса...  
– И вспомню свою юность, – закончил за него Дом. – Поностальгирую — спасибо тебе.  
– Ну и наслаждайся своей левой рукой, – отбил Мэтт, отвернувшись и выключив торшер со своей стороны, но через минуту снова развернулся к Дому лицом. – Ты ведь хочешь секса. Я знаю, что хочешь, потому что я хочу, а, значит, и ты тоже. Дом, ну, хочешь, кончай в меня или в салфетку, но, может, давай? – он снова пододвинулся к Дому и легко поцеловал в плечо. – А, Дом?  
– Я даже думать не хочу, как ты собираешься обернуть все это в свою пользу. И, честное слово, если ты сейчас не успокоишься — я уйду спать в другую комнату. И я свое слово сдержу и перевирать его не стану.  
– Ну и уходи, – проворчал Мэтт, снова отодвигаясь на свою половину. – Скажи кому — не поверят. Сперму он жалеет, эгоист проклятый. Будто хоть раз использовал ее по назначению.  
– Херачить ее себе на лицо — значит использовать по назначению? – удивился Дом, даже снова развернувшись к Мэтту лицом.  
– Так она хоть какую-то пользу приносит, а не только служит пятнами на простынях.  
– Да пошел ты, – усмехнулся Дом и, поднявшись с кровати, вышел из спальни.  
Иногда Мэтт не замечал, что задевал темы, которые поднимать вообще не стоило — Дом знал эту его особенность и знал, что в конечном счете Мэтт поймет, что сболтнул лишнего, но это все же задевало, пусть и ненадолго.  
Дом прошел в гостиную и устало рухнул на диван, подумывая налить себе виски. Может, ему стоило на время этого глупого увлечения Мэтта отправить его к себе и как можно меньше видеться с ним, пока тот не найдет что-то новое, на чем сможет зациклиться. А, может, ему просто стоило позволить Мэтту делать со своей спермой то, что тому вздумается. Хоть в утренний кофе добавлять вместо сливок.  
Он все же налил себе виски и вернулся на диван, прикрывая глаза после очередного глотка, и почти тут же услышал шуршание ткани и едва различимые шаги босых ног. Мэтт, завернутый в одеяло, вошел в гостиную и, не спросив разрешения и даже не взглянув в глаза Дома, устроился рядом с ним, укрыв их обоих половиной одеяла.  
– Пришел выгнать меня и отсюда? – хмыкнул Дом, глянув на него, но Мэтт вместо ответа потерся носом о его подбородок, ласкаясь, и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, что Дом принял за извинение. – Но твоей личной фабрикой по производству крема для лица я все равно не стану.  
– И не нужно, – примирительно прошептал Мэтт.  
Дом ему не поверил. И не верил еще достаточно долго, но ведь это был Мэтт, и под натиском собственных потребностей Дом в итоге сдался, что, к его огромному удивлению, не привело к очередным процедурам по уходу за кожей. После еще нескольких ночей без происшествий, Дом поверил Мэтту и расслабился — впервые за полтора месяца. Он снова стал высыпаться и наслаждаться совместной жизнью с Мэттом — всеми ее аспектами, пока однажды, после очередного утреннего минета, Дом не раскрыл веки и не увидел Мэтта, разглядывающего его хитрющими глазами и улыбающегося с сомкнутыми губами.  
– Ну нет, – протянул Дом и закатил глаза, на что Мэтт усмехнулся. – Ты не проглотил ее, да? – он снова посмотрел на Мэтта, и тот покачал головой, посмеиваясь. – Выплюнь, – Дом сел, и Мэтт тут же отполз подальше. – Выплюнь сейчас же!  
Мэтт соскочил с кровати и с истерическим хохотом исчез в ванной, а Дом рухнул на подушки и тяжело вздохнул, представляя, как Мэтт сплевывает его сперму себе на ладонь и размазывает ее по лицу.  
– Господи, – поморщился Дом, но, переборов отвращение от предстоящих подробностей, все же взял в руки телефон и открыл мобильный браузер, следующие двадцать минут изучая научные и не очень статьи и факты о сперме и ее пользе для кожи лица.  
– Ты знал, что содержащиеся в сперме вещества способны повредить ДНК, что в свою очередь может привести к раку? – едва Мэтт вышел из ванной, спросил Дом, откладывая телефон на тумбу.  
Мэтт нервно облизнул губы и пожал плечами:  
– Может — главное слово.  
– Возможности тебе недостаточно?  
– Твоя сперма со мной так не поступит.  
– У моей спермы чувств к тебе нет, – заметил Дом и сел в постели. – И что насчет разницы уровня pH?  
– Вот это вообще не аргумент, потому что моя кожа в прекрасном состоянии после этого — мягкая и гладкая...  
– Ну да, сперматозоиды хвостами разгладили морщинки.  
– Можешь глумиться, сколько тебе угодно, главное дотаций меня не лишай, – произнес Мэтт и покинул спальню, оставив разочарованного Дома — он искренне надеялся, что, показав минусы спермопроцедур, он сможет переубедить Мэтта, но, видимо, придется снова вернуться к прежнему плану и ждать, когда интерес Мэтта сойдет на нет сам собой.  
Но, в отличие от идеи с воздержанием, в этот раз у Мэтта были реальные результаты, пусть только по его ощущениям — и это только распаляло его, что понемногу рушило надежды Дома на возвращение их отношениям прежних, нормальных рамок. Дома передергивало от одних только предложений Мэтта кончить ему на лицо, но, так или иначе, Мэтт время от времени получал свою порцию «крема молодости», и Дом — с ужасом от осознания своих мыслей — все чаще стал думать, что проще просто позволить Мэтту делать то, что ему вздумается.

– Дом, может, попробуем сегодня?..  
– Даже не начинай, – прервал его Дом, поняв по интонации, что именно Мэтт решил предложить.  
Он пересмотрел десятки порнороликов, в которых одному из актеров кончали на лицо, и завалил Дома ссылками на них, настойчиво предлагая воплотить это в реальность. Мэтту происходящее казалось безумно сексуальным, но Дом его восторгов не разделял, пусть подобное и случалось в их жизни — но всегда случайно. Специально Дом так никогда бы не сделал.  
– Ты когда-нибудь был против того, чтобы кончить девушке на лицо? – спросил Мэтт у Тома, сев в одно из кресел под навесом у дома. Том рассмеялся, забрав у Дома бокал с коктейлем, но Дом даже не улыбнулся — он почувствовал раздражение. Мэтт привлек третьего человека в их спор, и Дому это совершенно не нравилось. – Вопрос не риторический, – добавил Мэтт. – Отказывался, когда тебе такое предлагали?  
– Не сказать, что в моей жизни подобные предложения в принципе поступали часто, так что вряд ли я отказывался, хотя точно сказать не могу.  
– Вот! – воскликнул Мэтт, уставившись на Дома.  
– Хоть одна из тех девушек была тебе небезразлична? – повернулся к Тому Дом. – Прости за резкость, но, может, ты каждый раз на лицо Жаклин кончаешь?  
– Ты охренел?  
– Вот! – указал на Тома Дом, снова посмотрев на Мэтта.  
– Но если бы она попросила о таком — ты бы ей отказал? – спросил Мэтт, и Том, переведя взгляд с одного на другого, удивленно хмыкнул:  
– Вы оба охренели?  
– Просто ответь, – настаивал Мэтт. – Неужели ты бы отказал ей? Если она сама этого хочет?  
– Чтобы потом размазать сперму по лицу, – чуть раздраженно добавил Дом.  
Том, секунду разглядывая их, рассмеялся.  
– Вас на извращения потянуло?  
– Только его, – буравя Мэтта взглядом, поправил Дом.  
– Это не извращение, – возразил Мэтт. – Это ценнейший подарок природы!  
– Я тебе уже говорил, дрочи в баночку и наслаждайся дарами своих яиц!  
– Как и я тебе говорил, что это извращение, – поморщился Мэтт.  
– Я что-то не пойму... – нахмурился Том, все это время безмолвно наблюдавший за перепалкой.  
– Этот кретин использует мою сперму, как крем против старения кожи.  
– А я думал, ты посвежел, потому что вы трахаться стали больше, – удивился Том, посмотрев на Мэтта.  
– Вот видишь! – снова воскликнул Мэтт. – Даже Том заметил, что кожа выглядит лучше! Значит, это работает!  
– Блядский Том, – прошипел Дом. – Кто тебя тянул за язык?  
– Так вы это все серьезно? – совершенно ошарашенно спросил Том.  
– А когда он был несерьезен касательно подобного бреда? Он уже второй месяц на мою сперму охотится, – прищурился Дом, глянув на Мэтта.  
– Не пришлось бы, если бы ты не был таким упрямым, – обиженно проворчал Мэтт.  
Дом раздосадовано простонал и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза.  
– Охренеть, – хмыкнул Том. – Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я все узнал о ваших ненормальных отношениях — вы вновь удивляете меня.  
– Пошел ты на хер, Том, – огрызнулся Дом — что бы он ни думал о затее Мэтта, оскорблять их отношения он не позволит, даже другу.  
– По-моему, в этом нет ничего ужасного, – задумчиво произнес Мэтт, и Дом вздохнул. – Разве это не демонстрация доверия и любви?  
– Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть, – включился в обсуждение Том, и Дом искоса посмотрел на него — неужели он не один считал, что это отвратительно? – У меня процесс ассоциируется со шлюхами, группиз и порноактрисами. И с унижением.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Дом.  
– Доминирование и подчинение — на мой взгляд, – одновременно с Домом возразил Мэтт. – К тому же, я этого хочу — разве мое желание не должно учитываться? Разве можно назвать унижением исполнение моего желания? Мне нравится сама мысль об этом, по-моему, это очень возбуждающе и совсем не унизительно. Почему ты не можешь сделать это для меня? – переключившись с пространных рассуждений на Дома, едва ли не воскликнул Мэтт. – С каких пор у нас вообще появились границы, когда дело касается секса? Может, вообще теперь будем при выключенном свете трахаться и только в миссионерской позе? И когда мои желания перестали тебя интересовать? Может, тебе вообще плевать на меня — ты хоть скажи мне, а то ты только огрызаешься в последнее время и вообще не обращаешь на меня внимания! – выпалил Мэтт и, подскочив с кресла, влетел обратно в дом, хлопнув стеклянной дверью.  
– По-моему, тебе стоит его трахнуть, – после секундного молчания произнес Том.  
– Ты какого хера вообще приперся? – прошипел Дом, посмотрев на него.  
– Так твоя принцесса позвала, – пожал плечами Том, не обратив внимания ни на тон, ни на слова Дома.  
– У нее сегодня неприемный день.  
– Это ты так намекаешь, что мне пора?  
– Это я так намекаю, что общения не выйдет, – ответил Дом и, отставив бокал с коктейлем, поднялся с кресла и вошел в дом, прислушиваясь к напряженной тишине.  
Мэтт в самом деле обиделся — и из-за чего? Из-за того, что Дом не желал кончать ему на лицо — ну не охренеть ли? И что значит — он не обращал внимания на Мэтта? Все его внимание было сосредоточенно на Мэтте — он вряд ли когда-то прежде был настолько зациклен на его действиях, чтобы тот вдруг не воспользовался его расслабленностью и не получил свою порцию «крема молодости».  
Мэтт сидел в гостиной, всем своим существом демонстрируя обиду, и тянул коктейль через трубочку — взгляд Дома пристал к его губам, и он облизнулся. В последний раз Дом видел их на своем члене две недели назад, и он чертовски соскучился по этому ощущению и виду перед собой.  
Дом рухнул на диван рядом с Мэттом, и он едва не подавился своим коктейлем.  
– Чего тебе? – недовольно проворчал Мэтт. – Пришел прочитать очередную лекцию?  
– Вообще-то, пришел за минетом, – возразил Дом.  
– Чтобы вновь оттянуть от себя за волосы и уйти кончать в ванную? – фыркнул Мэтт. – Подрочить придется, потому что отсасывать я не стану.  
– Ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе на лицо?  
– Ты думаешь, я так долго прошу тебя об этом просто так? Чтобы подразнить тебя? Лишиться нормальной сексуальной жизни из-за твоей паранойи?  
– Паранойя? – вскинулся Дом. – Ты даже не скрывал, что намерен сделать со спермой при любом удобном случае! – Дом тут же пожалел о сказанном и глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнув. – И ты не видишь в этом ничего отвратительного?  
– Как ты не поймешь — я хочу этого, хотя бы просто попробовать. Неужели ты никогда не думал?..  
– Нет, я никогда не думал о тебе, как о какой-то шлюхе, – прервал его Дом. Даже сказать это было тяжело.  
– Но ведь я хочу этого, – тихо возразил Мэтт, отставив бокал и посмотрев на Дома. – С каких пор ты мыслишь стереотипами? Какая разница, кто и как воспринимает этот процесс — неужели для тебя важней это, а не то, чем это будет для нас?  
– Я все еще сомневаюсь, что сперма вместо крема для лица себя оправдывает, – покачал головой Дом.  
– Ты не можешь отрицать, что кожа стала выглядеть лучше, – прищурился Мэтт.  
– Этому может быть множество объяснений, – в очередной раз не согласился Дом.  
– Проверим эмпирическим путем? – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Я не стану менять рацион, не буду использовать дополнительные процедуры и крема — и если окажется, что через месяц кожа будет все так же хорошо выглядеть — ты перестанешь упрямиться.  
Дом молчал, разглядывая картину, висящую напротив них на стене, удивляясь, что он вообще рассматривал хоть какие-то варианты, кроме отрицательного ответа, но ему в очередной раз показалось, что так будет проще — просто позволить Мэтту делать, что ему вздумается. Прежде подобный подход не подводил. С другой стороны, прежде ничего настолько безумного в голову Мэтту не приходило.  
– Дом. – Ладонь Мэтта легла на пах Дома поверх джинсов и принялась легко поглаживать его. – Давай хотя бы попробуем? – Дом встретил его невинный взгляд, и Мэтт чуть улыбнулся. – Ммм?  
– Я не могу, Мэтт, – покачал головой Дом, едва представив, как это будет выглядеть.  
Мэтт цокнул языком и убрал руку, тут же поднимаясь и вновь оставляя Дома — но в этот раз в одиночестве.

Дом любил Мэтта — всегда, даже в моменты, когда тот был настоящей занозой в заднице — спустя время, когда Дом успокаивался после очередной сцены, он оглядывался назад и понимал, что не сможет без Мэтта, и если в довесок шли безумные идеи, разговоры за полночь, пробуждения посреди сна и попытки отыскать ужаленного вдохновением Мэтта, его гиперактивность, надоедливость, упрямство и все остальное, что порой раздражало, Дом готов был принять и это. Без всего этого вагона проблем Мэтт не был бы Мэттом, и иногда Дом думал, что вряд ли бы полюбил его, если бы тот не был приставучей занозой. Но подобное принятие сути Мэтта происходило, когда Дом успокаивался или они просто не были в ссоре, но в разгар очередной баталии Дом просто не думал об этом и иногда ловил себя на мысли, что готов накинуться на комок нервов перед собой и сделать с ним что-нибудь ужасное.  
Так же было и сегодня. Отсутствие нормального сна, секса и банального расслабления нервов действовали на Дома не лучшим образом, и когда Мэтт в очередной раз проворчал, что Дом не обращал на него внимания, что он совсем забыл о нем, что Мэтт стал ему безразличен — Дом почувствовал, что звереет. Обычно ему удавалось подавить в себе злость и раздражение, чтобы после, остынув, спокойно и методично размазать обидчика перед собой тонким слоем, но сегодня был явно не тот случай.  
Когда чашка с остатками кофе врезалась в стену, покрытую кафельной плиткой, и разлетелась на мелкие осколки по всей кухне, Мэтт замер и испуганно уставился на Дома. Он в самом деле испугался, и этот взгляд почему-то, на крохотное мгновение, принес удовлетворение — Дому даже пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он схватил Мэтта за запястье, и тот тут же засопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться и отстраниться, но он, пожалуй, никогда не будет сильней Дома, а потому ему пришлось встать со стула и засеменить за Домом, потащившим его за собой из кухни.  
– Дом? Дом, ну ты чего? Дом, мне больно, – скулил Мэтт, все еще пытаясь отцепить пальцы Дома от своего запястья, на что Дом сильней дернул его за руку, и Мэтт врезался в его спину, споткнувшись о его ноги. Больше Мэтт не издал ни звука, тихонько сопя, и Дом все же улыбнулся, пройдя с ним в спальню и толкнув его на кровать — Мэтт тут же отполз, но Дом остановил его, схватив за лодыжку. – Дом? Дом, ну скажи что-нибудь?.. Ты меня пугаешь...  
Но разговаривать Дому осточертело — этот рубеж они давно прошли, потому их последние разговоры сводились к односложным вопросам и ответам, и это явно не помогло бы им в их нынешней ситуации.  
Дом забрался в постель и одним движением заставил Мэтта перевернуться на живот, что тут же вызвало новую волну сопротивления, на что Дом схватил его руки в замок и склонился над его ухом:  
– Тебе лучше перестать, – шепотом предупредил он, и Мэтт только от этих слов замер и искоса посмотрел ему в глаза, но Дом уже выпрямил спину и дотянулся до ящика в прикроватной тумбочке. Они любили играть и экспериментировать, и Мэтт был прав — границ, когда дело касалось секса, у них не было — за исключением этой глупой затеи Мэтта — а потому целая тумбочка со стороны Мэтта была забита всевозможными игрушками из сексшопа, которыми они пользовались чаще остальных. В комоде напротив кровати был еще один ящик, отведенный фетишным штучкам, которые составляли им компанию в постели реже, но в данный момент Дом не был намерен растягивать прелюдию и полез в ящик за определенной вещью. Он заставил Мэтта поднять руки к спинке кровати, и тот посмотрел вверх, неудобно поерзав под Домом.  
– Милость.  
– Нет, – протянул Дом, – сегодня никаких стоп-слов. – Мэтт шумно сглотнул, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Дом застегнул наручники на его запястьях, перекинув цепь от них через один из витиеватых прутьев спинки кровати. – Хотел довести меня?  
– Нет, Дом, я...  
– Тебе удалось, – будто не услышав его, закончил Дом и тут же сорвал с Мэтта пижамные штаны вместе с боксерками — Мэтт на это поджал ягодицы и уронил голову на подушку, но Дома это не проняло — он почувствовал возбуждение, еще когда тащил Мэтта за собой по коридору, и теперь никакой милости от него Мэтт не дождется. У него уже стоял так, что Дом не был уверен, хватит ли у него терпения надеть презерватив и нанести лубрикант — желание просто сплюнуть между ягодиц Мэтта и, наконец, трахнуть его было слишком сильным.  
Он не потрудился снять с себя футболку — только освободился от боксерок, тут же прижимаясь членом к заднице Мэтта, и Мэтт вновь замер, закусив губы, пока Дом размеренно терся членом между его ягодиц, прикрыв глаза и просто наслаждаясь мгновением. Но все же он заставил себя отстраниться, чтобы надеть презерватив и нанести лубрикант — Мэтт совсем притих под ним, и Дом хмыкнул, проводя уже влажным и покрытым презервативом членом между его ягодиц, останавливаясь головкой у ануса.  
– Хотел доминирования?.. – Дом не продолжил и протолкнул член на длину головки, позволяя себе насладиться этим моментом и ощущением плотно обхвативших его член мышц.  
Мэтт уткнулся лбом в подушку и обхватил руками прут, к которому были пристегнуты наручники, но отставил задницу, и Дом ухмыльнулся, проталкиваясь глубже, вновь склоняясь над Мэттом и прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  
Подобная поза доводила Мэтта до исступления из-за того, что он не мог толком участвовать в сексе и прикоснуться к себе, а трение о ткань его совсем не удовлетворяло — Дом прекрасно это знал и, отчасти, именно поэтому выбрал эту позу: раз уж Мэтт столько времени мучил его, то почему бы не помучить Мэтта?  
– Я не слышу тебя, – прошипел сквозь зубы Дом и заставил Мэтта запрокинуть голову назад, взяв за волосы на затылке, резко войдя членом на всю длину на очередном движении вперед — Мэтт шатко выдохнул, зажмурившись, но уже на следующем толчке тихонько простонал. Дом, удовлетворившись услышанным, отпустил его волосы, но Мэтт не вернул голову в прежнее положение, а так и держал ее задранной, отвечая стонами на каждое движение в себе и стараясь оторвать таз от постели — обычно он так делал, когда член был в неудобном положении, и Дом скользнул ладонью между его животом и покрывалом, проводя ей по члену и прижимая его к животу Мэтта. Он довольно промычал, и Дом тут же убрал руку и надавил ей на поясницу Мэтта, вновь прижимая его к постели и приподнимаясь над ним. Мэтт расстроенно простонал, но быстро притих, когда Дом ускорился в нем, шлепнув его по ягодице.  
Дом уже готов был продолжать, чтобы поскорей кончить — так, как ему хотелось, не переживая о том, что последует за всем этим, но еще когда он вел Мэтта сюда, он был намерен закончить все иначе. Член Дома выскользнул из Мэтта, и он вновь расстроенно простонал от потери контакта, но Дома его чувства волновали мало — он снял презерватив и, приподнявшись над Мэттом, заставил его перевернуться на спину. Руки Мэтта от этого оказались в еще более неудобной позе, но, похоже, жаловаться он не был намерен, и эта покорность не могла не польстить.  
Дом сел на его бедра и принялся медленно ласкать себя ладонью, глядя в глаза Мэтту.  
– Подумываю каждый раз связывать тебя, – произнес Дом, остановившись ладонью у головки и поглаживая ее большим пальцем. – Буду кончать тебе на грудь, ждать, когда сперма высохнет и только потом отпускать, – улыбнулся он. – Посмотрим, станет ли кожа груди мягкой и шелковистой от этого. Хочешь провести подобный эксперимент? – Движения руки Дома ускорились, и Мэтт опустил взгляд на его член и облизнулся, но вновь посмотрел Дому в глаза. – А еще подумываю оставлять тебя неудовлетворенным, чтобы просто посмотреть, как ты будешь трахать матрас, как ополоумевший от ферромонов кобель, трахающий хозяйские ноги, – усмехнулся Дом.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – прошептал Мэтт. – Я больше не стану...  
– Что? – наигранно удивился Дом. – Ты, наконец, решил оставить идею обмазывать лицо моей спермой? Так просто?  
– Раз для тебя это настолько неприемлемо...  
– И ты только сейчас это понял? – прервал его Дом, усмехнувшись.  
– Я должен извиниться? – чуть слышно спросил Мэтт.  
– Просить прощения ты будешь на коленях — каждое утро, когда я буду выходить из душа, я ожидаю видеть тебя на коленях у нашей постели. – Мэтт поджал губы, явно сдерживая собственное недовольство — Дом видел это в его глазах, но лишь улыбнулся, пододвигаясь ближе к нему и прижимая головку члена к его губам. – Не смей, иначе пожалеешь, – предупредил Дом и опустил взгляд на свой член, приподнимая бровь, вновь встречая взгляд Мэтта — он сомневался всего секунду, прежде чем открыть рот и обхватить головку члена губами. – Хороший мальчик, – ухмыльнулся Дом, легко толкаясь в его рот.  
Мэтт то прикрывал веки, то вновь смотрел Дому в глаза, лаская его член губами, и Дом промычал от очередной волны удовольствия от осознания, что все шло так, как он этого хотел, что он полностью контролировал ситуацию и в любой момент мог остановить Мэтта, оставить его без оргазма — что угодно. Они и прежде играли подобным образом, но сейчас это приносило дополнительное удовлетворение.  
Дом отстранился, едва почувствовав приближение оргазма, и Мэтт раскрыл веки, потянувшись за членом, но Дом остановил его, схватив за волосы на макушке — Мэтт тут же встретил его взгляд, но Дом покачал головой, лаская член рукой:  
– Лучше прикрой веки, радость моя.  
Мэтт на его слова только нахмурился, а Дом не успел отреагировать и отстраниться на достаточное расстояние — его накрыл оргазм, и Мэтт под ним ошеломленно выдохнул, откидываясь обратно на подушки и больше не сопротивляясь.  
Дом опустил взгляд на лицо Мэтта и нахмурился от вида перед собой — едва кончив, он пожалел о том, что сделал. Еще намереваясь сделать это, он сомневался, теперь же совесть разыгралась в полную силу, и он почувствовал отвращение к самому себе — и за сперму на лице Мэтта, и за их грубый секс, которого Мэтт, совершенно очевидно, не хотел — поначалу так точно.  
Мэтт осторожно открыл глаза и улыбнулся, посмотрев на Дома и облизнув губы, на которые тоже попала сперма. Его улыбка совсем слабо помогла заглушить совесть, и Дом отвел взгляд, расстегивая наручники Мэтта и уже жалея о своем требовании видеть Мэтта на коленях каждое утро.  
– Я так хочу поцеловать тебя сейчас, – прошептал Мэтт, разминая руки и глядя на Дома, но он покачал головой и сел на кровать рядом, только теперь увидев и вспомнив, что не довел Мэтта до оргазма.  
– Лежи, я закончу, – тихо произнес Дом, заставляя Мэтта вновь лечь на спину, едва тот попытался сесть.  
Мэтт послушно лег и размазал сперму Дома по лицу, а Дом вновь дотянулся до ящика в тумбочке и достал из него дилдо — точную копию его собственного члена. Каждый раз, когда Дом брал его в руки, он вспоминал процесс его изготовления и энтузиазм и радость Мэтта, и это, в отличие от произошедшего сегодня, вызывало теплые чувства. Он нанес лубрикант на дилдо и скользнул им между ягодиц тут же раздвинувшего ноги Мэтта — видеть это с такого ракурса первое время было странно, но сейчас Дом уже не считал это чем-то необычным и ввел дилдо до основания, устраиваясь удобнее над Мэттом и склоняясь к его члену, направляя его себе в рот свободной рукой. Мэтт тут же запутался пальцами в его волосах на затылке, и Дом принялся ритмично двигаться по всей длине члена, надеясь удовольствием Мэтта заглушить собственную все еще возмущающуюся совесть. И ему это удалось — он даже проглотил сперму Мэтта, что делал в редких случаях, и Мэтту это явно понравилось.  
Мэтт, совершенно довольный, посмотрел на Дома и вновь улыбнулся, облизнув губы, и Дом заметил, что они заблестели так же, как и щеки Мэтта, на которых все еще высыхала его сперма.  
– Тебе в самом деле настолько понравилось, что я кончил тебе на лицо? – неуверенно спросил Дом, и Мэтт чуть нахмурился:  
– Тебе не понравилось?  
Дом сел в постели и принялся вытирать дилдо гигиенической салфеткой, не желая отвечать на вопрос.  
– Неужели ты правда думаешь, что унизил меня этим? – удивился Мэтт, сев и заглянув в глаза Дома. – Я не могу припомнить, чтобы в постели ты хоть когда-нибудь за все время сделал хоть что-то, что мне бы не понравилось. Я ведь сам просил тебя об этом — как это можно считать унижением?  
– Не знаю, может, мне просто нужно привыкнуть к этому, – пожал плечами Дом, и Мэтт радостно заулыбался:  
– Привыкнуть? Ты обещаешь сделать это снова? И позволишь пользоваться твоей спермой в качестве крема?  
– Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое, – хмыкнул Дом, и Мэтт все же дотянулся и поцеловал его, и Дом почувствовал привкус своей спермы на его губах.

Дом глянул на Мэтта и покачал головой — он уже сбился, в какой по счету раз видел высохшую сперму на лице Мэтта. Теперь, получив позволение Дома, Мэтт не прятался в ванной на время подсыхания спермы и мог преспокойно ходить по дому, занимаясь своими делами. Первое время Дом, каждый раз глядя на него, продолжал испытывать муки совести, но в конце концов она сдалась — под натиском совершенно довольного происходящим Мэтта, начиная от момента минета, заканчивая временем, когда он выходил из ванной, смыв сперму с лица. Возможно — только возможно — Дом готов был согласиться, что его кожа стала выглядеть моложе и здоровей, чем прежде, но он наотрез отказался испытывать чудодейственные свойства спермы на своем лице. Мэтт мог сколько угодно подражать Ким Кардашьян, но Дома до своего уровня он не опустит — ни за что.  
Мэтт интенсивно потер щеки и, сложив ладони перед собой лодочкой, дунул на них, отчего высохшая сперма, превратившаяся в пыль, слетела с них на пол.  
– Феечкина пыльца, – улыбнулся он, и Дом цокнул языком, закатив глаза.  
– Еще раз назовешь меня феечкой — и я отшлепаю тебя по губам, – предупредил он.  
– Членом? – усмехнулся Мэтт. – И, по-моему, Динь-Динь была очень даже сексуальна. Дом-Дом, – добавил он, премило улыбаясь.  
– Договоришься — лишу дотаций.  
– Тебе ведь нравится кончать мне на лицо, – прищурился Мэтт и обнял Дома со спины, устраивая голову на его плече.  
– Мне нравится, что ты доволен, – возразил Дом, искоса глянув на него. – И что все в интернете интересуются, почему твоя кожа так хорошо выглядит, хотя отчасти меня пугает, что твой длинный язык и очень длинные пальцы не выдержат, и ты всем все растреплешь.  
– Я двадцать лет молчу о том, кого люблю.  
– Молчит он, конечно, – фыркнул Дом и добавил: – Почти двадцать пять, между прочим.  
– Я говорил о профессиональной карьере, когда мы стали давать интервью.  
– Выкрутился, – прищурился Дом, и Мэтт улыбнулся — и это вышло бы невинно, если бы по всему его лицу не было бы видно пленки высохшей спермы, и Дом вздохнул: – Тебе пора умываться.  
– Завтра в то же время в том же месте, – прошептал Мэтт и, чмокнув его в щеку, вышел из спальни, а Дом проследил за ним, пока тот не скрылся за дверью в ванной.  
Скоро двадцать пять, а его безумные идеи не переставали удивлять — и что-то подсказывало Дому, что даже через еще двадцать пять лет ничего не изменится...


End file.
